1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roofing and siding panels and more particularly to a system of prefabricated formed panels which are adapted to be arranged to provide a multiple-ply sealed weather-tight surface covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood shingle, shake, and ceramic or clay tile roofing have been used as roofing for many years because if applied correctly they are moderately successful in sealing against rain. The huskness of their appearance, pleasing shadow lines and patterns give them considerable decorative appeal. However, these materials are costly and require a great deal of highly skilled labor for application. In addition, these materials are heavy, requiring strong support, and weather tightness and durability are often unsatisfactory.
Composite roofing units have been developed in a variety of forms, but they usually do not provide the decorative appearance of shingle, shake, and tile configurations. Moreover, the butt joint and shallow overlap frequently used with these units, even when combined with complicated sealing arrangements, generally are suitable for use only on steeply pitched surfaces. In addition, existing roofing products can be easily misapplied, even with normal inspection, thereby significantly decreasing their weatherproofing ability and durability. Also, with the increased use of house and commercial environment conditioning, improved insulation is required. The existing roofing products give rain and wind protection but provide almost no insulation value.
Hence, a need exists for a lightweight durable roofing system which is economical, has a variety of decorative surfaces, is easily and accurately laid on low-pitch as well as high-pitch surfaces, and which provides a major increase in insulation value over existing systems.